luniafandomcom-20200222-history
Party
A party (a type of group) is a collection of Player characters that can communicate amongst each other privately (see chat), share EXP, and manage the distribution of loot from any monsters party members kill. Controls and limitations A party can have up to 12 characters and only 1 can be the leader. The leader cannot keep a member in the party if he wants to leave, but can remove a member. The limitation of characters being able to enter in a normal stage (Not Raid/Side/Event Stage) is 4. Leadership The leader of the party (shown as "pole" in the party interface) can invite new members to the party or remove current members. The leader can ask members to "be ready," allowing the leader to begin the stage or raid. As with any party member, the leader can also leave the party. In this case, another player will be chosen at random to become the new leader. Communication Party members communicate within the party interface. In a stage, they can communicate via normal chat. Joining a Party A list of available parties is viewable via the "Party List," which can be opened by clicking the button in the lower-right hand corner of the screen. You can double click any "open" party (still has an open slot, you meet the lv. requirement, and isn't private) to join it. Invitation, removal, leaving and promotion Anybody can form a party (thus becoming the leader) by using the built in party interface. To do so, they'll need to type in a name (much be at least 4 english letters long), select a category (other, history, legend, or trade), and select the size of the party (2 - 12 characters). They can also, if they decide to, create a lv. range (minimum ~ maximum) or make the party private, which would make joining by invitation only. How to invite The person who would be leader can invite members to a party via the party interface once the party's already created. * /i ' :– OR – * Right-click the character and select '''Invite to Party. How to invite IN a stage To invite a person while in a stage when you in a party just simply type /si "person's name" without the quotation marks. Or you can type /invite "person's name" without the quotation marks as well. How to remove A party leader can remove (also known as "boot" or "kick") members from a party via the party interface once the party's already created by double clicking on the character's name. Doing so will prevent the removed character from rejoining that select party. How to leave A party member can remove themselves from a party via the party interface once within a party already. Simply click "Leave Party." How to promote A party leader can make another member the leader by leaving. The next leader is the person who has been in the party the longest after the leaving leader. Experience Dividing EXP amongst party members is an arcane calculation based on the various levels of the party members, the level of the stage, and other factors. Category:Terms